


我不灭的希望

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 醒醒吧，救护车。他在芯里对自己说。你给他修每一样他性格使然捡回来的东西，从末路大街的混小子到竞天择年代的政治立场，可是最后呢，他给你捡回来一场战争。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	我不灭的希望

501周期第1节第4弦，他们坐在方舟一号纪念广场的长椅上，忽然地，奥利安·派克斯对他说，“你让我感到安全。“

救护车不知道政治偶像一生得说多少蛊惑人芯却难以兑现的话，很多年后，他想，这可能是其中最微小也最不必要的一句。但他还是记住了，他们以稍微调整一下姿势就会撞到一起的距离并排坐着，奥利安·派克斯放松下来向后仰去，不再聊与元老院相互寄托的家国天下，不再问永冻的梅塞廷那些举步维艰。他说，“你让我感到安全”。那个形容词完全是从超级警察的辞典里抠出来的，像一块棱角分明的坚固金属，救护车的赖以为生的习惯与常识明明对此无所适从，却屈服得无比受用。

“我说认真的，擎天柱，如果你再这样下去，我不确定下一次是不是还能把你救回来。”救护车不知道第几次说类似的话了。

最初是在谢尔曼大桥。那时，塞伯坦还在弥留之中忍受着战争，汽车人与霸天虎的交锋旷日持久，会让换气系统瘫痪的硝烟重构了大气层，火焰化作一种光明，在没有尽头的灾难中把早已失去主恒星的世界照得亮如白昼。遥远的爆炸声源源不断，搜寻者撕裂云层的尖啸引起他表层电路麻痹的刺痛。救护车无法判断，是霸天虎飞行员的威胁让他难受，还是在离子流干涸的河床上捡擎天柱的碎片这件事本身已经折磨得他痛苦不堪。

过去三周，他们找回了领袖绝大多数的部分。领导模块、火种舱和脑模块被足够复杂的管线连在最大的同一块上，它们第一时间被泡进生理能量液的大罐子送回了后方埋藏最深的地堡；第二大块的是坠落过程想要抓住什么而挂在桥边的胳膊，轰炸暴露出的钢筋扎透了手掌，但是大臂末端连接肩膀的地方被扯开了。剩下的就碎多了。大规模的搜索只持续了一天，之后他们不得不把更多的人力都送回前线。救护车不知道前线有多糟，他的资历能够出席最高的战略会议，但每个人都坚称首席医官眼下最重要的工作是修好领袖。

他们甚至不说“治好”。救护车暗自争辩，却同时意识到，自己也是在芯底选择了这个用词的一员。

那段时间，除了那些越来越多的修复器官的培养罐以外，救护车接触的唯一一个伤员就是通天晓，卡车一半的身体被融合炮打了个对穿，麻醉用的电路增速剂推进去之前最后一句句话是“医生，如果有必要，把我的变形齿轮——”。一天之后救护车遗憾地通知他还不能实现遗愿。又几天之后，这个因为融合炮热量过高反而焊住了能量管断口从而保住一命的战士又回了战壕里。

救护车还在裂谷里找擎天柱的变形齿轮。锈迹以及暗红与墨绿的噬铁菌攀附着沟壑，在这里被遗弃之前拼命汲取了这个星球最后的那点涌泉，最终长出险恶的晶体。救护车想，也许等他找到变形齿轮，那个器官也已经被锈斑从内部蚀空。他又后知后觉地担心起通天晓还会不会回来。他们在防御纵深堪堪能够维护的地方搭了个棚子，比集装箱好不了多少的那种，再往里面加几个弹药箱铺个铁板就是手术台，救护车总能把抬到上面的士兵修好，好到足够他们回去前线。病历数据在记忆模块越占越多，他定期去找警车要名单对着清理，能一直留下来的没有几份。反正，奥利安·派克斯很容易就成了这个世界上他认识最久的人。

“擎天柱，我——不知道我能不能修好你。”他发现自己可能更想说“我害怕修不好你”。自言自语听起来很傻，但傻实在比那些让人联想到死亡的声音好上一点。

但现在，可能是客观来说修复劳损采取的休眠确实无需担心，更可能是有的话说了太多遍总免不了淡薄。救护车坐在充电舱的旁边，以“不利轴承健康”的姿势滑在椅子的折角里。领导模块总能维持住领袖的火种，救护车能感觉到，那根划分死亡的界线日益模糊，他变得无从把握擎天柱的状况，恐惧变得暧昧不明。

卡车的换气装置低声嗡鸣着，和医疗仪器的火种搏动监控一起安稳的声音。

他可以睡十五分钟，也许二十分钟。救护车想。这个房间很安全，铁皮和杯子的小队终日无休地守在液压门外，只有例如警车的极个别核心人员拥有访问的权限，其中，救护车是唯一一个被允许停留超过两塞时的人。没有人会来，就连睡在充电床上的领袖——按照预先的设定——也还要一个小时才会醒来。他什么也听不到，正适合说些推芯置腹的话。

救护车想告诉他，他偶尔会想他们在科学技术研究院认识的时候，但最近，他开始记不清一腔热能创建救助中心时，想实现的成就感究竟是什么，于是他只有不断回顾他们相遇的情景，才终于能从记忆中捉点线索出来。渐渐地，那个承担使命的片段开始被象征要素占据，奥利安·派克斯站在研究院正门的大台阶上，他的外甲边缘的涂装被磨薄，透出金属的本色，在那个晴朗而凉爽的日子里随着动作反射出细碎短促的闪光。看，记忆多不牢靠。救护车想，明明现在他们俩之间只隔着一塞尺不到，他却快要记不得他的朋友是什么样了。

他应该伸手摸摸他，以便确认对方是真实的。

“擎天柱……”可是，来自领袖身上的白噪音降频了他的处理器，逐渐远离的意识中，只有一句话剩了下来，“擎天柱……这场战争太长了。”

重新上线的时候，救护车发现自己躺在充电床上。而后他才看到坐在另一边的领袖——后者被层叠的投影屏包围着，好像他也是不稳定的远程投影。

“擎天柱。”

“你太累了，你应该休息。”

“你或许是个好领袖，但我是医生。”他立刻反驳。这句话来得突然，不遗余力，救护车知道自己在干什么，他总得找点立场，才能让逻辑模块不要去想刚才发生了什么自己才会睡去擎天柱的休眠舱里。

擎天柱不可能知道自己给人添了多少麻烦，他试图解释的语气真诚无辜：“救护车，我是你的朋友。“

“嗯啊是啊。”这不是救护车第一次敷衍领袖，但以往的情况，他总能有个正在进行工作的正当理由。凭空的逃避令他芯虚，他翻身出来，甚至开始计算从跳下这个见鬼的大的充电舱到走出门要多少秒。

“你可以继续待在这。”

救护车的处理器甚至给他跳了个警告弹窗。他抬头，准备说点拒绝的话，“不不不谢了”这种程度的都行。但光学镜聚焦的细小声音把他的情绪一下抚平了。

擎天柱看着他，目光穿过整个星球的战报落在他身上：“我道歉。我是想说，我希望你留下。”

他还曾说他只是想有个伴。

然后呢，然后救护车就坐在那，听未来的领袖跟当时的元老院一起聊了一整天塞伯坦的未来。

醒醒吧，救护车。他在芯里对自己说。你给他修每一样他性格使然捡回来的东西，从末路大街的混小子到竞天择年代的政治立场，可是最后呢，他给你捡回来一场战争。

但他就是拒绝不了擎天柱。

救护车留下了，坐在充电床边，甚至有点小心翼翼地不要碰更大的面积。按照大型机体比例设计的高度让他踩不到地面，只好捏着床的边缘越抓越紧。

擎天柱继续处理着领袖的那份工作。救护车看到坐标图片旁边的几行数字，立刻在不好的联想滋长之前松掉光镜的对焦。一段时间过去，堆叠的报告没有变少。又一段时间过去，擎天柱忽然说，“知道吗？我喜欢余光能瞥到你的感觉。”，救护车回敬，“这就是为什么当年你总站在我手术台旁边？”。

他说他看他的手入迷。救护车想，奥利安·派克斯一定不知道，他要多努力才能控制自己不要一个抖动把患者的神经切断。

对面传来一声很轻的笑。

救护车想，算了，擎天柱一直不知道他多会折磨人。

也许后来的某一天，他们终于开始落实一点彼此依存的关系。大概，救护车会在最难以忍受的时候拥抱他的领袖。他总能被擎天柱安慰好——哪怕后者就是痛苦的罪魁祸首。那些战火延烧的日子，他也这么熬过来了。


End file.
